AVP: New Breed
by G-Irregular
Summary: Will Remington and the marines be able to focus on the mission while avoiding hundreds of Xenomorphs that lurks the area? What about the encounter with a fellow marine and a new breed, mighty gorilla size alien?
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Chapter 1: The Mission

The hatch door opens, revealing a huge circular arena. A blond hair woman dress in a white lab coat walked in, grabbing a quick glance around the area. Computer consoles surrounded her left and right, all concentrated toward the middle of the area, where hundreds of screens floated in mid air, viewing the entire complex she was in.

The other scientists around the area turned to greet her as she walked past them, checking out the specs, and making sure everything's ok, she took notes of the current progresses of the specimens.

"Miss Summer, the report!" a male scientist said as he passed her a file with a few documents inside.

Another male scientist walked up to Summer, peeping at the report.

"How's the specimens coming along?" she asked.

"Coming along fine." The male scientist replied.

"I heard the transformations were a success."

"Yes. The animals and insects all have survived the mutation."

Summer turned to the male scientist. He was a red head and had a very dim face.

"Brad, I heard recently that you did a test on the Queen. Why did you?" Summer asked,

"We have a few; why not just try it out?" Brad asked. "We have successfully implanted the D.N.A of our selected subjects into the Xenomorphs and also the other way around, why not the Queen herself?"

"The Queen is dangerous, and there are always side effects. The Queens are the source of our specimens. Losing one will cut down the amount of Xenomorphs needed for testing, meaning slower rate of growth." Summer explained.

"Need not worry, as you should know, the Queen is doing perfectly fine. There is an increase in strength and agility far superior to the other Queens." Brad reported. "So far, it has a successful mutation."

"What about Subject 345?" Summer added as she tossed the report toward a flickering console.

"That subject? That is a prisoner." Brad reminded. "That thing got three of our guards killed. It's staying below, and its weapons away from it."

"I heard the big guys want a test report on Xeno119's combat analysis. We could use Subject 345 for it. After all, that subject is…very skill in the art of combat."

"Too risky..." Brad said, shaking his head. "The moment we hand that thing his weapons back he'll find a way to break out of here. Worse is that his left arm is a time bomb. He could just activate that bomb anytime."

"I see."

Suddenly, the room light started to turn red and a siren started wailing loudly.

"What the hell is going on?" Brad asked.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud screech nearby.

24 hours later…

An aircraft flew across the desert, carrying a group of armed soldiers.

Inside the aircraft, were twelve, ten on them were heavily armed. All of them wore combat boots, bullets-prove vest with an addition of armor over the vest and helmet over their head. Each of them carried different weapons from Pulse rifles, shotguns, and even machine guns. Two of the remaining individuals were slightly different. One wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt inside and brown leather jacket over it. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

The other seemed very dark. He was somewhat between American and Japanese but had black hair, wearing black pants, shirt and a black leather trench coat that stretched to his ankles. He wore half finger gloves and sunglasses. In his hand, he held a long samurai sword protected by a black shiny scabbard.

They were all squeeze in together as they headed their way across the desert.

"Hey man, before I go in blowing my ass, can you give us the highlights to this mission?" a soldier with a punk tone sitting at the very end requested.

All of them looked at the other end, where the squad leader was looking out with the pilot at the cockpit.

He turned, revealed himself, a pale man with moody eyes. He stepped down and looked at the people before him.

"Our mission is simple. I was informed by headquarters that they had lost contact with a hidden base in the desert. Like all movies you watch, it's practically the same. Go down, find out the problem, and get it fixed."

A female soldier turned to Serge who was a black man sitting opposite her. "I thought this kind of scenarios always involve monsters inside." She laughed.

"Where did you get that kind of runt out idea of a scenario, Linda?" Serge barked.

"I bet she got that from the movies." A Chinese looking man answered.

"Who asked you Tofu?" Serge snapped sarcastically

The captain of the group shakes his head in disbelief. "Alright people. To make it as specific as possible, I believe this laboratory in the dessert was conducting some sort of experiment, a bio weapon for the government." Captain continued. "Sadly, I don't know what weapon it is. The idea of this mission is just to get our butts in there, find out why the communication problems are down, and then with our man, Specs, he'll fix the communication problem and we can head home and have a vacation."

"Thanks for trusting my abilities." A soldier holding a lap top, waved.

"Stop flattering yourself, four eyes." Punk laughed.

"At least I'm good at something, unlike someone with the name of Punk." Specs mocked.

"That's my code name. You got a problem with it?" Punk laughed.

"Boys will always be boys." Another female soldier spoke out loud.

"What did you say Hazel?" Punk yelled.

"Cool it soldiers. Just to clarify, this isn't a rescue mission; this is also not a ghost hunt. We're just here to fix the damn communication." Captain said.

"But sir, if it is just communication, then why do they need so many of us for?" Forest, another soldier asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention is, why so many of us?" Adio, an Egyptian too, wanted to know.

Captain looked at the silent man named Hudson sitting opposite Punk. The silent man looked up and faced the crew.

"This may be a communication break down; however, we have the right to believe there is more going on down there. I believe something had infiltrated the base. It's a hunch. After all, this base is hidden from the world. Who would know? Our mission is also to seek out and capture the insider who could have sabotage the communications in order to get the weapon plans for the bio weapons."

"What if it's just a communication breakdown?" Errol, a Turkish soldier asked.

"Then that's better." Captain said. "Finish it, pack up and leave."

They all started to look at the two odd ones out.

A soldier looked up at the captain. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but why are there two civilians aboard this ship. We weren't even given the chance to properly know each other or even ask why they are here."

"Ladies and bellywags, I'd like you to know that these two fine gentlemen here are no ordinary civilians. This blondy here is Robert Remington. He's a cop who survived hell in a city two years ago." Captain said.

"What kind of hell are we talking about?" Jackson wanted to know, as he loaded bullets into his machine gun magazine.

Remington turned and looked at the curious faces of the soldiers. "I cannot say." He replied.

"Huh? Why not?" Linda asked.

Remington looked at her with his eyes focused onto hers. "You won't believe it."

"This two people here are selected to assist us. Selected, and they agree to volunteer for this job." Captain added.

"What about the man in sunglasses?" Punk asked.

"Don't bother." Remington laughed. "He doesn't talk much."

"History?" Tofu asked gleefully.

"Confidential." Captain said suddenly and quickly.

Everyone looked at the man in sunglasses.

"What about weapons?" Serge asked.

"I wouldn't mind a shotgun and a handgun." Remington answered with a happy nod.

"What about the shadow guy?" Hazel asked.

The man in sunglasses lifted his sword and then placed it on his lap, without saying a word.

"Are you kidding? A sword won't kill crap. Guns are highly more reliable then that stupid little blade." Punk insulted.

But upon saying that, the man in sunglasses was already standing in front of him, with the sword pointed right at his neck.

Punk remained still; the rest pointed their weapons against the man in sunglasses.

"Jack." Remington called. "You don't want any trouble."

Jack held his sword back and slides it back into his scabbard and went back to his seat.

"God that was fast." Tofu whispered to Hazel's right ear as he lowered his weapon

"No kidding, did you see his speed. I couldn't even catch him." Hazel replied back quietly.

Everyone remained silent after that.

Captain looked at the man with his sword and looked at the soldiers.

"Though we all don't know each other much, I'd appreciate it if you all can respect each other, and each other's culture and choices. If there really are disagreements in this mission, seek to understand, and then be understood." Captain reminded.

We've reached." The pilot yelled out. "Hold on to your horses we'll be landing in a short while."

Soon enough, the ship landed and everyone dropped off, landing hard against the scorching sand and the hot wind blowing against their faces.

The Captain waved the Pilot off as the ship then took off and left.

Everyone soon found themselves standing in the middle of no where.

"Alright people, the ship will return in 24 hours. Till then, let's just get this shit fixed and head on home." Captain yelled.

Everyone nodded their heads and stood, waiting. The Captain took out a round object with funny lightings around it He pressed onto one of the button and the ground started to shake like an earthquake passing by. Everyone got to their knees to keep balance as the ground started to open up.

Sand poured in and revealed a hole with stairs leading down beneath the desert.

Everyone soon moved in, with a mission to fix the communication…or is it?


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

Chapter 2: Truth

The team was soon standing by a huge double door made of pure titanium steel. Though they had reached the entrance, all they could see was blood splattered all over the entrance door.

"What the hell just happened here?" Punk said, completely disgusted by the scene.

Jack looked to his left and right, and saw tiny markings made by sharp objects, with blood smeared across it. His fingers ran across the cold wall and feeling the mark, and started to feel uncomfortable.

Captain noticed the frown that Jack had by looking at his eyebrows.

"Something bothering you, Jack?" Captain asked.

"I would like to know." Jack spoke for the first time. "What kind of armor your men are wearing?" Jack asked.

"Why do you ask?" Tofu asked Jack as he lifted his shotgun higher.

"I have the right to believe that we weren't the first people to be here." Jack exclaimed.

Specs connected the entrance pad to his laptop, quickly decoding the door. While doing so, he turned to Jack.

"You seem experienced." Specs commented with a smile.

Serge walked up to the mark and was pretty amaze with the dept of the mark. "Whoa, whatever cut through this walls must have packed a hell of a blade to go along with his arsenal." Serge said sarcastically.

"I'm about to decode the door, but it's…odd." Specs said.

"What's odd?" Hazel asked as she took a look at the com screen Specs was looking at.

"There has been no sign of anyone coming out, there has only been signs of…intrusion."

Everyone looked at one another.

"I guess Hudson's right." Errol said, as he loaded his Pulse rifle with a fresh new magazine.

A beep sound was heard and the double doors opened quickly. Everyone pointed their weapons right at the door and to their surprise, they were pointing at complete darkness.

"Where's the light man?" Punk asked angrily.

"Lights are down. Specs said. "Hold on a sec. Let me download this area's map system."

"Area? What do you mean area?" Remington asked.

"Well, I tried to download the entire map of the complex, but I can't. Not here." Specs continued. "The map is too large and can only be done in the basic level 1 control room not far off here."

"How big are we talking about?" Adio asked as he pointed his Rifle at the darkness.

"Can't really tell. I'd estimate ten levels deep and each level, the length and size is probably as much as living in a city." Specs answered.

"That big?" Captain said impressively.

"The control room is not far ahead. It's just at the very end of the corridor." Specs replied with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Torch." Captain ordered and everyone clicked their switches on their weapons and helmets, turning on the lights planted on them for night fighting purposes.

They soon walked into the darkness and because of their combine lights; they had a better view of the corridors. Jack and Remington walked in without much light gear on them. Specs plugged his com out and moved in. After they all moved it, the doors behind them slowly closed itself.

"Why close the door?" Adio asked.

"We cannot allow the intruders to get out with the bio weapon information right?" Specs laughed.

Everyone stayed together as they slowly proceeded through the corridor. The ceilings were filled with exhaust pipes. The sides where aligned with lights but all were not functional. The walls were all metal, mechanically made like a space ship corridor.

"You know, at times like this, we usually have at least something that would pop out to scare the shit out of ourselves." Linda remembered.

"Linda." Forest called.

"Yeah?"

"Stay the hell away from movies." Forest replied.

Everyone started giggling, and yet keeping their guard.

While everyone was reaching the end of the corridor, passing many T-Junction, a figure slowly crept across the corridor from the back of everyone from a far distant.

Jack paused and slowly turned behind, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong Jack?" Remington asked.

"I feel like we're being followed." Jack whispered.

"I never doubt your ability to sense it." Remington said, as he held his assault shotgun tightly in his hands.

Soon, they reached a dead end, and to their left, was the entrance to the level 1 control room.

"I'll be able to get the lights activated." Specs said and moved in quickly into the square room. Inside rest a large console with hundreds of flickering lights.

He plugged his laptop into the console and started keying in commands at lighting speed.

Captain, Punk and Hazel were inside, keeping look out.

Others stood outside, watching. Jack however, continued to concentrate his observation at one area, and that is where he felt he sensed a presence.

Remington checked his shotgun while everyone else just kept watch.

As Specs tapped the final key command, the entire facility started to light up. But the corridor only had a few lights working.

"Seems like only 35 of the lights in this entire facility is functional, the rest are ether died, or we'll be seeing them flicker themselves to death." Specs reported. "I also downloaded the entire map of the facility."

Captain dropped the huge bag he was carrying and looked at everyone. "Alright people. Now that the whole place is started up, get your gear fully ready and grab these tracker devices."

Captain unzipped the bag and tossed a square size screen to each and every one of them.

"These tracker devices are programmed to track anyone in within the distant of fifty meters. " Hudson coached. "Green as usual symbolizes us; blue will symbolize any of the staffs within this facility and red will symbolize the intruders that intruded into this base. Yellow symbolizes random, unidentified to be exact."

"Why the heck do we need yellow? Isn't everything already registered in here?" Punk complained.

"The big cheese wants us to have yellow. So don't ask me." Hudson barked.

"Base on my experience, your big cheese I believe is hiding something from us." Jack suddenly spoke coldly, while still looking at the corridor, prepared to draw his sword.

"What makes you say so, mister wannabe cool?" Punk spoke rudely.

"Something just doesn't fit." Remington cut in suddenly. "Large group of marine, heavily armed? Given tracker devices? Doesn't seem like a communication breakdown. I believe your head of department is hiding something."

"The Captain knows the actual mission, that's for sure." Jack said.

"You doubt our leader?" Adio snarled.

"He's right." Remington joined in. "You may trust him to the fullest, but because we have not worked long with him, we know he's hiding something."

Everyone started to look at Captain.

Captain sighed and walked toward the two civilians. "You two are sharp. Now I know why they sent you for this particular mission."

"You mean…its true…what they said? Linda asked weakly.

"No way man, don't tell me they are right man." Punk screamed in rage.

Captain silently nodded. "I don't like to hide the real thing from my own men. Once I tell you this, I'll be breaking federal law. I am ordered by the Admiral himself not to tell you. But it hurts my pride not to be truthful to my own men."

"Captain…" Forest whispered sadly.

"By right, this mission is a Bio-Weapon retrieval mission. Spec's here to gather only the data of the Xenomorphs. Just data… and also to find out what happened to this laboratory and how the Xenomorphs escaped."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell are Xenomorphs?" Adio asked angrily.

Specs cut in the conversation. "Xenomorphs are the Bio-Weapons. They are living creatures retrieved from space from an unknown planet that I don't even know of. The entire facility has been experimenting with Xenomorph mutations and enhancements."

"Just one of these creatures poses a severe threat to a squad of soldiers. Your job here is to protect Specs as he gets to the main control room, get the communication up and retrieve the data." Captain added.

"Just like the movies." Linda mumbled.

Remington looked at Jack concentrating his focus on the corridor and then turned his attention to the captain.

"One of these things poses a threat to a squad, how many are we dealing with here?" Remington asked.

"I don't know." Captain replied restlessly. "I only know that originally, there was not more then ten. I am not too sure if the number is the same."

"Well it should be." Errol cried in panic. "I mean, creatures don't just split to halves."

"Specs, you mentioned something about enhancement." Remington said. "Care to share?

"I only know what I said. I don't know what enhancement they did. But I have received reports of a basic Xenomorph combat analysis. Our mission is supposed to be quick, so we'll make it quick. But just to share with you about what I learnt about these creatures is never to engage close combat and blowing them to bits."

"Why not?" Forest asked.

"Their blood is acid. Their skin is pretty hard to penetrate. But a few good shots will take it down. A direct shot at its head will kill it instantly. However, again I repeat, their blood tends to spray out. Keep your distant. If you do engage them in close combat, beware of their mouths. They have a tongue that can kill their victims instantly. Of course, we'll be doing what we can to stay together. We have better strength in numbers." Specs said as he closed his laptop.

"What about the intruders?" Serge reminded.

"I don't know why they want to sign their death warrants, but if we find them, kill them." Captain said.

Specs walked out of the room and looked at his main tracker device displaying the entire level.

"The Main control room is at the fifth floor. We just need to get the communications up, get the data, and we can call for back p and get out of here."

"Hey Mister Jack man." Jackson called out.

Jack paused and looked at the marine.

"How'd you know the Captain was telling a lie anyway?"

Captain and the marines all looked at Jack, waiting for an answer.

"When he said vacation." Jack answered.

"Huh?" they all said, surprised.

"He kept making the mission sound like an easy one, and then leaving as soon as their done. Liars often made things sound like they are ok. A little too ok." Jack continued.

"Don't call him a liar, you bastard." Punk screamed in rage as he was about to point his rifle at Jack.

Linda and Jackson grabbed Punk from raising his weapon.

"He's right." Captain suddenly said. "I'm likely to resign after this mission."

"Don't talk like you are going to get out of here alive." Jack spoke coldly.

"What do you mean by that, you white fuck." Serge snapped eagerly, wanting a piece of the man in black.

Remington stepped in. "He is trying to say that you all shouldn't underestimate the enemy. No matter who or what they are, one lesson I learn is never to underestimate. I had to learn it the hard way."

"Enough, everyone. We get this done, we can leave." Specs said. "The lifts are still down, so we'll have to find another way down. Everyone stick together."

As they walked down another corridor, armed to the teeth, the moved slowly, constantly watching their tracking device.

As Spec lead the group across the corridors, the lights started to flicker. He paused for a moment, looking around the area. Door after door after door he passed by, no a single soul could be found.

But what puzzled him the most was the fork end of five passages.

Jackson walked up to Specs. "Five ways, which way?" he asked.

"I…I don't know." Specs replied confusedly.

"What? What do you mean?" Hazel asked as she walked up to Specs who was now viewing his com.

"I don't know. There is a fork junction here, but the com only states one single route." Spec explained as he got to his knees to get a better balance in keying his controls.

"Fine then, I guess we got no choice but to split up." Captain said.

"What? No way am I splitting up. I'm not going to face whatever is in there man." Errol screamed in fear.

Captain passed Jack and Remington each a torchlight, tracker devices and a communicator.

Remington looked at the communicator the size of his ear hole, black and hardly noticeable from a distant.

"Place it by your ear. You'll be able to hear everyone speaking over the communicator as long as you press the tip of that tiny bug once placed in your ear. Press it once quickly to set it to automatic mode, which we'll be able to hear your conversation all the way. Press and hold to cut in communication and stay private." Captain said.

Jack did the same and placed the tracker devices inside his jacket and slipped the torchlight into his pockets.

"Split up eh?" Punk smirked. "Who goes with whom?"

Captain looked at the group and then gave his order. "Remington and Linda will go through the first corridor. Hudson, Tofu and Hazel will go down the following one after Linda's group. Me, Specs and Forest will head down the middle. Jackson, Adio and Errol will go down the next. Jack and Punk will go to the last one."

"No fucking way man. I'm not walking with this wannabe here." Punk complained. "He's the kind of cold hearted beast who would act cool but run in fear when trouble shows up."

"Punk, that's not how it goes." Remington tried explaining, but Punk refuse to listen.

"Punk, this is a direct order. You want to see tomorrow; you better listen to every instruction given to you." Captain snarled fiercely. "YOU HEAR ME PUNK!"

Punk sulked, but looked at the Captain in the eye. "Yes sir." He mumbled.

Remington smiled at Punk.

"You know, you aren't such a bad person. Don't act like one and trust me, Jack…he'll never leave anyone behind." Remington cheerfully said.

"Yeah right." Punk replied rudely.

Spec closed his laptop and turned to the group.

"Before we separate, I want you people to know that the Control room is a circular area with hundred of control surrounding the middle of the area. The middle is the entire surveillance of this facility. If you come across it, inform us and the rest will head back to this fork and head the direct path where we'll meet again, alright?"

Everyone nodded and separated.

As everyone had their backs turned, Jack stood, looking at Specs.

Specs saw Jack looking at him, and Specs felt uneasy. "Is anything the problem?" Specs asked.

Jack ignored Specs and walked on with Punk.

Specs wondered what Jack was thinking, but just continued on his way. As the group splits up and continued on with their mission, what they didn't know was that they were being followed…by two unseen forces.


	3. Chapter 3: Xenomorph

Chapter 3: Xenomorphs

Hudson, Tofu and Hazel have traveled long and quietly through the corridors until they came across a huge cafeteria.

Each row had long stretches of tables lined up. However, the tables were all in a mess, the chairs were all over the place and the entire area was stained with blood, like a huge massacre just took place.

"So much blood." Tofu whispered.

"Yeah, lots of blood, but where are all the bodies?" Hazel asked.

The lights started to flicker and soon, they were facing bright against darkness as the whole cafeteria lights started to die out.

"Shit man." Hudson mumbled impatiently.

"The three marines decided to turn on their torch lights. As they did, they surveyed the area, not knowing that there was something lurking within the area.

The marines stayed close together, scanning much of the area when suddenly, their trackers picked up movement.

"We got company." Hazel warned.

Hudson tapped against the tiny communicator in his left ear.

"Captain, we're picking up movement within our area."

"Color signal?" the Captain's voice transmitted through the earpiece.

"Yellow." Hudson replied. "I can't tell if it's the staff on this facility or not."

"Explain." The voice crackled through.

"Sir, I'm picking out a huge number of yellow signals, a little too large. They are moving to our direction at a slow pace." Hudson explained.

"It could be civilians." Tofu whispered loudly to Hudson.

Hazel aimed at the direction of where the yellow signals were coming from. The lights revealed a door that was sealed up.

"They are coming toward this direction." Hazel said.

"Listen Hudson, get out of there." The Captain's voice crackled through the com again. "It's too large a number to be civilians. Get out of there."

Suddenly, the three marines started to hear a loud screech beyond the door and suddenly, a loud thump slammed against the door, leaving a huge bump on it.

"Whoa, what the heck?" Tofu yelled.

"I never knew the staff here had that much muscle to muscle down a steel door." Hazel commented.

"Those…aren't humans." Hudson said nervously.

Everyone started to move back slowly toward the other end of the cafeteria where a locked steel door awaits them.

Tofu went toward the door and saw the control panel that required a combination of numbers to open.

"SHIT!" he yelled.

"Just start jamming the damn thing." Hudson spoke quickly.

The door at the other end suddenly slammed open and to the marines' horror, a black creature stood forth, hissing silently. "What the hell is that?"

The black human shape creature with a long curve head silently looked at the three marines shining their lights at it.

"God I can see it's freaking exoskeletons." Tofu spoke in a disgusted tone.

"That must be…the Xenomorph." Hazel whispered to the group.

Tofu started to take out powder from his pocket, sprinkling some down onto the control panel to quickly find the finger prints.

The creature hissed once more and started charging towards the marines, following by a huge chunk of aliens that are slipping through the door in huge numbers.

Hudson and Hazel started to squeeze their trigger, spraying a barrage of rounds at the black creatures that started attacking.

"I THOUGHT THERE'S NOT MORE THEN TEN, WHY ARE THERE HUNDREDS?" Tofu screamed as he found the finger prints on the right panels and had to randomly key the right combination of the specific numbers.

"I don't know." Hudson screamed back as he simply just continued blasting the aliens with his sub machine guns.

"Hurry up with the control panel, Tofu." Hazel yelled and she pumped a creature full of lead right in its torso.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tofu yelled back.

"Suddenly, a spit of acid spray across and struck the wall near the panel Tofu was tapping.

"Hey, watch where you blast those fucks." Tofu shouted angrily.

The door continued to have more aliens pouring in and the whole cafeteria was soon flooded with black creatures of the dark.

Hudson took out a grenade, removed its pin and threw it right at the door. Then, the door erupted and aliens flew into the ceiling, crashing into it. Some flew right through the kitchen and others splattered across the cafeteria in puddles of acid.

"Hazel quickly reloaded as Tofu and Hudson took over to fire. Right after Hazel loaded hers; Hudson emptied his weapon and slapped a new magazine inside. Hazel and Hudson continued and Tofu went back to keying the panels.

Just as the aliens closed in, Tofu got the key code right and the door opened, revealing a long passage deeper into the facility.

"Come on!" Tofu screamed.

Hudson and Hazel rushed in with Tofu and the Chinese marine locked the doors with the control panel opposite the doors, locking themselves away from the aliens.

Hudson, Hazel and Tofu started running as far as they can from where the aliens were coming from.

Hudson pressed tapped the com by his ear. "To all, yellow signals the Xenomorphs. Take precaution, they move in huge numbers, and I mean huge."

"Are you kidding?" Forest's voice spoke through the com.

"Me running from terror can speak for itself." Hudson spoke calmly.

"Your location?" Captain asked.

"I don't know. We are in a long corridor heading to the lower levels. We might be getting close to the Central. If we do, we'll let you know." Hudson said.

"You're kidding. What if the central is infested with those things?" Tofu asked.

"We can't go back to where we are now. We find the central and meet with the rest and better than increase our strength in numbers.

Meanwhile, Remington and Linda had heard everything. But now they were in some store house where huge amount of food were kept. The lights were extremely dim and they could hardly see where they were.

Linda looked at Remington who seemed to be on guard every single second.

"I hope the rest are ok." Linda suddenly said.

"They will be." Remington answered.

'This is so like the movies where nothing ever comes out good in situation like this." Linda sadly spoke.

"Hudson and the rest sound fine. I believe they'll pull through as long as they stay calm and think straight."

"You face such dangers before?" Linda asked.

"Depends on the danger you want to compare." Remington answered as he peeped through the corner of a huge crate.

"Something's on the tracker." Linda said suddenly.

Remington looked at his tracker and found two yellow signals heading their direction.

One was coming from their front, and the other was coming from the back.

"Careful, you take the back, I'll take the front." Remington whispered.

Linda nodded and they slowly approach the two figures that were moving quickly toward their direction.

Remington estimated a full 2 meters, but all he could see was crates and nothing more.

As Remington moved through a corner, losing sight of Linda, looking at the tracker, the yellow spot was right where he stood, and yet he saw nothing.

A drop of unknown liquid started to drip from above, and Remington saw that in front of him. The very first thing that came into his mind was Linda when she always said things happening like the movies.

Remington quickly aimed his weapon above, but was too late; a tail swept across and knocked his shotgun off his hands. The black creature dropped itself onto Remington and attempted to bite him with its tongue which had a tiny mouth crunching hungrily for his flesh.

Remington screamed and kicked the alien off of him. Remington jumped up and ran across among the crates in an attempt to find his shotgun.

To his relieve, he found his shotgun, but to add the challenge, he saw Linda struggling against an Alien at the other end.

"Linda." Remington called.

"Robert, help." Linda screamed.

Linda was her back pressed against the wall.

The alien had both it's hands tied by Linda's right hand, and her left hand, pressing against the alien's neck, as it tried to take a piece of flesh from her face with its tongue.

She struggled hard but the alien was simply too strong and its face got closer every single second.

Remington was about to make a run to save Linda when the alien pounce from the back. Remington fell and the Alien got on top of him, but Remington this time punched the Xenomorph right in the face. The creature flew off, and Remington grabbed his shotgun. As the Alien tried to get up, Remington squeezed the trigger and blew the alien's head right off it's body, bursting it apart. Acid flew all over the place and soon, it was wiggling around without a head.

Remington remembered the acid blood and couldn't afford the shot the alien that was about to kill Linda.

Linda however used her knees to whack the ribs of the alien, but it didn't even budge. Remington ran to the alien and grabbed its rough scale tail and pulled the alien off Linda with his incredible strength.

The alien screeched loudly and turned to Remington but he only jerked the tail even harder. Linda grabbed her rifle and took a blow in the alien's chest. The round pierce through the aliens ribs and acid blood gushed out. It fell and lay died.

"Wow…really like the movies." Remington said.

Linda looked at Remington with a smile on her face.

"I didn't know you were that strong." Linda added, taking a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I don't know my own strength." Remington laughed.

Linda walked up to the body and found her tracker device. As she picked it up, she saw an extremely fast yellow signal flash across the screen.

"Robert, there is still one more here."

"What? I don't see anything?" Remington said.

"It's too fast. It zipped across the screen." Linda explained.

"No kidding." Remington replied and he aimed his shotgun around. Lind did the same. The both had their backs together, silently scanning the area for any movement.

Somewhere beneath the facility, lay a huge square prison with hundreds of chains tied to a single steel chair; however, nothing was on the chair. Whatever was there seems to have broken free.

Jackson, Errol and Adio found themselves in a huge dark dreary area. The walls were covered with an odd substance. "Where the hell is this place " Adio wondered.

As they further their search in a new area, they soon came across a huge empty area and what lay in wait were a row of round objects.

"I think this is an office right?" Errol asked.

"Looks like only now that it turned into a freak show." Jackson sarcastically commented.

"What's those round shit there anyway?" Errol asked nervously.

The three marines saw ten round objects neatly placed at the end of the once so-called office. The whole room was empty except for the round objects.

Adio walked toward it and took a closer look, only to realize they took shape of eggs.

"Guys this looks like…eggs."

"What?" the other two yelled.

Just then, they received one yellow signal in their screen.

"Hey, one of those black bastards is here." Errol laughed in a panic. "I think we all could take it down."

"Yeah, and screamed for you momma when there's an army." Adio thought.

Errol back himself near the eggs. Just as everyone had concentrated themselves where the yellow signal was coming, one of the eggs opened up like a flower. Errol nervously aimed where the yellow signal would come from when he slightly turned his attention to the egg. "What the hell?"

"What?" Jackson asked.

Suddenly, a creature jumped right out of the egg and grabbed Jackson right in the face.

"Jackson!" Adio screamed.

Adio ran to help Jackson, as he face was wrapped by a eight fingered creature with a meter long tail that strangled his neck.

Adio tried to pull the creature out of Jackson's face.

As Errol backed away in fear, another egg opened.

Errol saw that coming and started blasting the eggs with his weapons.

"Take that, you fucking spider freaks!" Errol screamed menacingly.

The eggs were soon all blown apart by Errol's pulse rifle.

"HELP Jackson will you!" Adio screamed.

Errol kept his weapon and ran up to Adio.

Jackson slowly started to struggle lesser, and Adio did everything he could to remove the creature, trying to slide his fingers between the face of Jackson and the spider creature.

"We shot the damn thing!" Errol recommended.

"Are you crazy? These things have acid blood!" Adio yelled.

"One way or the other, I'm doing it." Errol stubbornly said and took a few steps back.

Adio back away and slowly, his eyes started to widen in fear. As Errol was about to shot the creature that was strangling Jackson, who was no longer struggling, he paused, looking at the feared eyes of Adio.

"What's…wrong.?" Errol asked nervously again.

Adio shake his head in fear, sweating like a madman.

Errol quickly turned and squeezed the trigger, blasting away a huge figure that stood behind him, but his pulse rifle only bounced off the hard skin of the creature and struck his leg.

Errol screamed in pain and got to his knees. Holding the weapon in one hand, he looked before him, a Xenomorph that was not described by Specs.

It was two times the size of Errol, tainted blue and black and it had huge body mass and huge arms in resemblance to a gorilla size body. Yet it was no gorilla, it was a huge Xenomorph.

It wasn't human size, nor was it pure black. It was growling fiercely at the frightened marine.

"Oh my…god." Errol whispered.

A tail lash out and grabbed Errol on the face with three finger tips unlike any other ordinary Xenomorphs that had sharp pointed tails.

"Argh, help me! Help me help me help me!" Errol screamed in panic

Adio was too frightened as he watched. The huge Xenomorph punched Errol right in the stomach, silencing him as he coughed out a huge amount of blood. It grabbed Errol in the head with three fingers and slowly ripped it off. Blood sprayed out of the neck and the gorilla alien threw the head near Adio, who was about to break down. The roared loudly like an animal and ripped the body of the marine to half. The sounds of bones shattered as it crushed the body in its hands and blood poured out like a waterfall between its fingers. The heart, intestines and livers slide out of the aliens hands and landed on the ground with a slippery sound. Adio screamed and started running into a door near him as fast as he could. The Xenomorph roared loudly, and then it slammed the crushed body of the dead marine against the ground. It wanted to pursue to last marine, nut it sense a presence of another alien, and so it focus on the one marine who had his face hugged by the face hugger alien.

Adio ran down the corridor as fast as he could to the lower levels. He heard a screech no far behind and he turned. To much of his fear, a large amount of normal Xenomorphs were giving chase. Adio started running even faster, trying to find a way out of this mad house.

As for Jack and Punk, they had moved on to a huge long corridor that was fully lit.

"This place must lead to somewhere." Punk said.

Jack kept silent, staying on guard. Jack looked at the tracking device and saw a red dot just up ahead. But despite the brightness, Jack didn't see a single soul ahead.

Punk came across a yellow dot moving just right where they were.

"Ok, we have Xenomorphs here but…they're not anywhere?" Punk said impatiently.

Jack tapped Punk on the soldier and pointed above.

Punk looked up the ceiling without making a sound.

"No way." Punk whispered.

Suddenly, Jack sense it and he grabbed Punk and dragged him away from where he is. The ceiling above where they last stood suddenly exploded and a few Xenomorphs fell down. One died and three more struggled up.

"Yuck, this pieces of black dick heads are uglier then a dick in ta-ta sauce." Punk spoke without thinking.

Jack looked at him with utter disgust and looked at the aliens that were new hissing at them. However, Jack was puzzled as to why one of the three aliens were facing the other direction where no one was there, and why did the ceiling explode, causing the death of one Xenomorph.

But that was soon to become an answer for Jack himself as beyond the view of the alien, Jack and Punk saw a invisible figure walking toward the alien group. Electrical current surged through the figure and revealed itself not as a Xenomorph but a being that was fully geared up by unknown weaponry. It wore a mask, and its left arm was fixed with some sort of gadget. It had long sharp nails and it held a long spear. Most of the gadgets, weaponry and its spear were all of the same color, silver.

Punk readied himself with his rifle.

Jack held the handle of his sword and the intruder which has finally revealed itself all started to engage the Xenomorphs and each other.


End file.
